A Chat In The Air
by LycoX
Summary: During the flight to Cairo, Sara and Nyssa have a little chat about Oliver.


**A Chat In**

 **The Air**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now, let's roll on! Note that this takes place around the time of the second chapter of the Canaries and Heirs storyline.**

* * *

Flight 259 was currently on its way to Cairo, Egypt that currently contained 22 members of the League of Assassins, one of those even being the daughter and Heir to the Demon's Head himself. Farhan was along for the ride as well due to his having to be something of a guide for when the group arrived in his native home of Kahndaq. For they were coming there to stop an invasion by an outside group. Currently, Nyssa and Sara were resting comfortably in their seats, though Sara herself had no idea of the impending conversation that was about to occur between her and the Heir. "So you know this Oliver Queen then?" Nyssa inquired and Sara instantly looked in her direction a bit confused on where this had suddenly come from.

"Um… Yeah? He is the one I went on the Queen's Gambit with after all." The blonde began while wondering where the heck this was going.

Nyssa nodded at that. "Hmm… I do not see the appeal where he is concerned. For he looks to be nothing more then a ruffian in bad need of a shave." Not to mention a serious lesson in how to treat a woman.

"What? Rugged good looks do nothing for you?" Sara asked, growing ever more baffled by her girl's behavior.

The Heir shook her head in the negative. "Not at all Ta-er, for if it did, I would have consorted with one of the League members long ago." She informed her and got an eyebrow in response as if being challenged on that.

"Ooookay… If you say so. But look.. Why the sudden interest in all this? Are you worried I might want to go back to him or something? Maybe get him to join us so we can have a threesome? Cause I'm more than willing to do a threesome you know." Lord knows she had been damn willing in the past too! Not that her sister or their father should EVER find that out of course. Especially where Oliver's concerned…

The Heir had a look of disgust on her face after the image of him being anywhere near her in a sexual way or near her Canary got into her head. Sara saw this and was a bit amused by it and wondered if maybe she was feeling a little insecure where he was concerned. Which was weird for her considering how tought the woman is. "That is a horrible image to put in my mind Ta-er, a horrible image indeed. I would sooner take an intensely scalding bath then to allow him anywhere near me. And no, I am NOT worried about you wanting him back! Or he wanting you back for that matter." She added, but Sara could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice however along with a little fear in it. She quickly realized that her girl was in need of some re-assurance and put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently, making Nyssa look at her in confusion.

 _Intense badass and daughter of the Demon's Head himself, but she's still human at the end of the day._ Sara reflected to herself as she looked to Nyssa's eyes.

"Look, Sweety, you don't have to lie or act tough with me. I promise you Ollie is in my past and that's where he is going to stay. I am with you and I don't intend on changing that. Okay?" Nyssa could hear the certainty in her Canary's words and she felt herself feel really pleased and relieved by it.

"I admit that despite hating to do so, I feel better hearing your words and know now that I have nothing to fear from a womanizing fool like him." Nyssa told her and relaxed into her seat with a smile on her face while Sara rolled her eyes but smiled at her girl and briefly wondered how a first time meeting between her and Ollie would go. She'd either try and kill him or potentially criticize him heavily on his archery skills.

Ms. Lance then got a very naughty but very fun idea in her head and a glint could be seen in her eyes now as her smile turned into a smirk that promised some interesting things. "So… How about that Mile High Club?" She asked with the smirk still present, her question made Nyssa look at her in confusion.

"Mile… High Club?" What on Earth was her Canary on about now she wondered?

Sara nodded, undid her seatbelt, got up, and made her way past Nyssa and into the aisle while thanking her lucky stars they'd manage to procure themselves a private flight. "Yeah, why don't I just show you?" And offered the Heir a hand, something Nyssa took after undoing her own seatbelt. Curious as Hell over what this Mile High Club business was about.

And if anyone heard the sounds the two made, they dared not comment on it but the experience left one particular Heir a very happy one. And resolved to try and do it again. The look on Sara's face was a mix of smug and proud after they had came back out later on. Farhan merely looked on in complete confusion while remembering his father once said about how women could be utterly confusing creatures. Ahh… The joys of being young and still learning things.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I hope folks enjoyed this tie in to What If? Making The Call during the Canaries and Heirs storyline. R and R!**


End file.
